A Trip To A New World
by deathbyepic100
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, and Brook are teleported to the troll world because of Bluebo and end up in Karkat's room.


There set a short grey skinned troll, he was about 5"4 with messy short black hair and a small candy-corn colored nubs for horns on his head. His lips were curved into an unpleased frown as he typed away on his computer. He was bored out of his mind and annoyed that people wouldn't leave him alone what-so-ever. The green sun had just set in the deep violet Alternian sky. His hive was completely silent, not even Crabdad was walking around. Karkat was sure that he was somewhere nearby, but didn't get up to check. The over-grown crustacean could handle himself.

Suddenly a loud metal bang erupted from the front of the hive, making Karkat jump and give an unmanly squeak. In fear of an attacker Karkat quickly reached for his silver sickles. The only weapons he owned, they were more for protection than for attacking other trolls. Even though in their society killing can be legal as long as you can justify it by being a higher rank than the victim or for self-defense.

A bright white light appeared in the doorway temporarily blinding Karkat and making him recall his body back into his chair. A loud unusual screech hurled from the door as a group of three figures are thrown through the blinding light. Their bodies crashed on to the stone floor of the dark painted hive. Instantly the door closed and Karkat stood quickly, bringing his body into a defensive position. His fists gripped the handle blades tightly and he glared deeply at the new figures waiting for the dust to clear.

There stood a tall tan colored creature with short black hair covered by a straw hat, a red open vest and blue shorts. He stood at 6"1, a scare under his left eye and a slim frame. The next creature to stand was a bit more muscular, with a darker tan, and light green hair. His face bore an annoyed frown and three swords set on his waist, connected to his lime green sash that was wrapped around him. He wore a white shirt and a deep green, almost black, pants with matching boots. He stood at about 6"3. Then the third alarmed Karkat the most. He, or she, was a tall skeleton with an enormous afro, a black tattered suit and a black matching top-hat.

The four of them all stood there awkwardly, Karkat's mouth hung open in shock and confusion. He gripped onto his sickles even tighter and glared at the strange creatures that stood in his hive. The boy with the scar blinked at Karkat and took a step closer. Instantly Karkat stepped back slightly but tried to hold his ground, unsure on how much of a threat these things were. The scarred boy smiled impossibly wide and then stuck his hand out towards Karkat. The small troll glared at the outstretched hand and then at the group of strangers. Slowly, Karkat put the sickle that was in his left hand into his right and shook the tan boy's hand.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my hive?" Karkat asked furiously, he released the tan boy's hand and back off a bit. He crossed his arms over his chest awaiting the scarred boy to answer, since none of the other's stepped up. Yet Karkat did not let his guard down in the least. His eyes stayed glued to the green haired boy whose fingers brushed the swords on his hip. As if he was waiting to attack Karkat.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" The boy with the scare proclaimed gesturing to himself. "And this is Zoro and Brook" He said motioning to the green haired man first and then to the walking skeleton. Karkat stared at them not really caring for their names; he just wanted to know why they were in his home.

"Well Luffy, what the hell are you and your band of merry men doing in my hive?" Karkat tried once more, he was still pretty unsure how to deal with these creatures. Luffy blinked and moved a bit closer to the small troll Luffy's eyes glistened with curiosity. "What are you doing?" Karkat growled in a threatening manner, but his threat was left unheard. The blacked haired human moved his hand closer and suddenly grabbed Karkat's small nubby horns. "Don't touch those!" Karkat screeched and tried to pull away.

"Whoa are these real?" Luffy said pulling a bit on Karkat's horns; the small troll retaliated by making screeching and clicking noises. Then resorted to pinching, completely forgetting he had blades in his hand. "Ow! Stop that!" Luffy complained and let go of Karkat's horns, but Karkat didn't let go of Luffy's arm. Therefore when Luffy moved away his skin did not move back with him but stretched abnormally far. Karkat's jaw dropped when Luffy was about a foot away and his skin still stretched.

"What are you?" Karkat said instantly releasing the stretched skin. The flesh snapped back quickly. Luffy gave his huge smile and laughed a bit, he seemed amused by Karkat's reaction.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy exclaimed cheerfully once more. "And to answer your question, a man name Blueno sent us here. Could you help us home?" Luffy asked as if he already knew that Karkat would agree. Already Karkat knew this was going to end very badly.


End file.
